murder song
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: No es amor, al menos no precisamente. [H & BL]


**Disclaimer:** BnHA es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Summary:** No es amor, al menos no precisamente.

 **Pareja:** Shigaraki Tomura/Dabi/Toga Himiko.

 **Advertencia:** OoC gratuito. Smut implícito y mal hecho. Underage. Leve (muy leve) gore (porque es Toga de quien escribo, anda). ¿Posible spoiler? Idk.

 **Notas:** Pero qué buena manera es esta de iniciarme en un fandom del que ni siquiera estoy al día con el manga (?) La cosa se resume en que amo a estos tres y literalmente no encontré ningún fic de ellos juntos, soooo. Esto terminó siendo bastante más, eh…. ¿subido de tono? de lo que tenía planeado originalmente y créanme que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir así, de hecho creo que es el primer smut/más bien lime que escribo de forma "seria", pero simplemente me nació hacerlo con ellos (?) Literal iba escribiéndolo sin saber qué diablos hacer y de repente ya estaban tocándose los desgraciados (?) Disfrútenlo (?)

* * *

 **Murder song**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No es amor, al menos no precisamente.

Tampoco es odio, para su sorpresa (la de él y de él, y un poco la de ella). Empero bien pudo serlo (y definitivamente lo fue) al principio. Sin embargo—

 **i.-**

Es que para Shigaraki, Toga Himiko es algo así como un monstruo en disfraz de princesa, con sus cabellos de oro corrupto enmarañados y los ojos de depredador, siempre atentos, siempre fijos en ellos mientras se ríe con esa risa ponzoñosa que le nace de las entrañas y se incrusta en los oídos de cualquiera que le escuche. Con sus manos pequeñas de muñeca remendada y sus falditas endemoniadamente cortas, y ese descaro con el que se atreve a llamarle por su nombre apenas conocerle y después de eso —siendo la única dentro de la Liga en hacerlo—, o acercársele por la espalda cuando está desprevenido y tratar de pasarle la lengua-navaja de doble filo por las marcas que le adornan el cuello y.

—Son tan lindas, ¿eh, Tomura-kun? ¿Eh?

( _me encantaría clavarles los colmillos y ver si aún puedo hacerlas sangrar. Sería lindo estrenar uno de mis cuchillos en tu piel y bañarlos en tu rojo, ¿eh, Tomura-kun? ¿No sería lindo?_ _¿eeeehhhh?_ )

Él la aparta bruscamente, negándose a ser parte de sus _excentricidades_ —a diferencia de Dabi— y amenazándola con hacer uso de su quirk si no le dejaba en paz, mas ella sólo vuelve a reírse con una actitud infantil y despreocupada que le irrita y le da jaqueca y—

No es más que una pequeña mierda infantil.

Pero es Toga que no le teme a sus manos maldecidas ni le intimida su rostro partido —así mismo como no le dan asco las cicatrices de Dabi—, y le toca sin miramientos. Tal vez un poco demasiado. No recuerda desde cuándo se toma tantas confianzas, o, más bien, cuándo dejó de importarle (mucho) el que lo hiciera.

Toga con sus sonrisas de viuda negra y sus dedos de greda que se sienten sorpresivamente bien sobre sus labios resecos y— ni siquiera recuerda cuándo se le arrimó tanto o cómo es que hasta ahora no la ha apartado. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con la sensación embriagante de la respiración de Dabi contra el hueco de su cuello y de sus manos tanteando terreno bajo su ropa, impidiéndole pensar con claridad—

Dabi— Dabi que es humo y cenizas. Sombra andante de mirada altanera y sonrisa de medianoche, con el habito y la habilidad para sacarlo de quicio con sólo un par de palabras. Dabi con el cuerpo marcado por un pasado y un apellido familiar del que se niega a hablar, y que carga bajo los ojos turquesa. Dabi con su tranquilidad casi imperturbable, su falta de modales y ese placer retorcido que siente al hacerlo enfurecer. Siempre cuestionándole como líder. Dabi que es fuego, fuego y.

Tomura bien podría entrar en combustión instantánea en ese momento. No le importaría mucho.

Y es que Dabi — el muy bastardo— sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Lo nota por las carcajadas discretas que suelta sobre su piel fría y tiene deseos de golpearlo. De destrozarlo.

Porque Dabi es un idiota que disfruta al molestarlo y hacerlo enfadar. Y al cual detesta— a los dos, o al menos eso es lo que expresa en voz alta.

Sin embargo no se va. Porque, a pesar de que ni siquiera piense admitirlo alguna vez, ellos logran de una forma callar —intencionalmente o no— las voces que resuenan en la bóveda de su mente algo trastornada ( _Padre. All Might. Maestro. Por qué. Débil. Débil, siempre tan débil—_ )

Y eso se siente algo bien.

—Oye, oye, sin tocar, bicho raro —musita Dabi con más burla que otra cosa.

Shigaraki lanza un bufido, mas lo deja estar. Porque las manos calientes de Dabi —tan calientes que podrían estar quemando su piel en ese preciso instante— se sienten extrañamente cómodas contra su cuerpo, igual que el tener a Toga subida en su regazo. Los tres tan cerca que llega a ser asfixiante y.

No era amor lo que sentía, en absoluto. Pero—

 **ii.-**

Para Dabi, Toga es más bien como un espectro atrapado en el cuerpo de una colegiala (un monstruo precioso). Con una extraña manía por la sangre y una obsesión poco sana con los cuchillos que colecciona pintados de carmesí, como si de trofeos se trataran. Es un enigma con la sonrisa maniática siempre pintada en la cara, y los suéteres anchos que la envuelven como una segunda piel y sus ojos de canicas resplandecientes siempre tan tan tan abiertos. Ella posee un rostro hermoso de muñeca poseída. Toga que es mitad inocencia mitad locura y le trastorna los sentidos, con sus deseos de volver más simple la vida sin importar cuántas hubiera que arrebatar para eso.

Ella posee algo así como un encanto tétrico y—

A él le gusta mirarla en medio de las sombras. Con su pelo de sol fundido, la piel de flores marchitas y sus risas maliciosas, su aroma a sangre y muerte y su constante búsqueda de atención —de su parte y de la de Shigaraki, normalmente y no recuerda desde cuándo es así. Tampoco es que importe, después de todo—.

Toga es similar a una tormenta salvaje, indomable e imposible de predecir. Y le gusta, de cierto modo.

A ella lo que le gusta es estar arriba, sentarse en sus regazos sin vergüenza alguna y sentirlos estremecerse debajo suyo. Le gusta morderlos y enterrarles las uñas-garras en la piel hasta hacerlos sangrar. No debería sorprenderle viniendo de su parte.

Él se lo permite casi sin rechistar, al contrario de Shigaraki —lo cual tampoco debería sorprenderle—. Sin embargo al final ninguno de ellos puede impedírselo, aunque intentaran— incluso _si_ intentaran.

—Maldición, Himiko —escucha a Tomura gruñir por lo bajo súbitamente.

Entonces Toga se ríe, relamiéndose los labios con una expresión de clara emoción escabrosa en el rostro, y Dabi supone inmediatamente que debe haberlo mordido, para disgusto de Shigaraki.

— ¡No te enojes Tomura-kun! —exclama aun entre risas, balanceándose encima de él como una niña pequeña— ¡No pude resistirme! Tu sangre es tan deliciosa —el rubor que cubre de manera casi natural sus mejillas se hace más profundo.

Shigaraki vuelve a maldecir en voz baja y Dabi eleva la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona, tirando de él hacia atrás para acercarlo más a si mismo, provocando un chirrido del viejo colchón en el que se encuentran, y aprovechando el momento muerde su cuello sabiendo que aquello sólo le enfadaría más. Y confiando en que así fuera.

—Realmente los odio. A ambos —murmura con los dientes apretados y Dabi suelta una risa seca, porque sabe que miente.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —dice presionando sus manos contra la piel de Tomura, haciendo uso de su quirk para que fueran lo más calientes posibles (incluso podría dejarle quemaduras si tratara, y la idea no le desagrada en absoluto).

Sorprendentemente él no hace amago de querer obligarlo a retirarlas.

Es Shigaraki Tomura con sus convicciones retorcidas y su ambición y ese odio que le pesa en el ventrículo izquierdo —los recuerdos de una vida anterior, con un nombre distinto, y de todo lo que perdió después de eso—. Shigaraki que no es más que un imbécil al que le gusta molestar y contradecir. Pero—

Shigaraki con su piel cicatrizada —no tanto como la suya propia, obviamente— y su aspecto desgarbado. Con sus manos que transmiten destrucción a través de la punta de sus dedos y su ira en contra de cada héroe. Shigaraki que dice odiarlos, y que aun así sigue participando en sus juegos, sigue dejando que le toquen. No es culpa de Dabi el que dejara de creerle.

Y le gusta el contraste de su cuerpo frío contra el suyo. Le gusta cuando de una forma u otra le permite tener el control —aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni aunque lo torturasen para ello—.

Toga los mira desde arriba con sus ojos de botón cosidos y hace un puchero —una advertencia; _no me ignoren_ —, antes de inclinarse y volver a posar los labios de pétalos arrancados sobre la boca de Shigaraki, cerniendo sus colmillos de serpiente sobre ésta poco después (como si quisiera arrancársela de un mordisco) hasta que les empieza a faltar la respiración. Luego hace lo mismo con Dabi quien la recibe expectante —y hambriento— sin sorprenderse cuando su labio inferior empieza a sangrar y ella le lame las heridas como un felino.

Tampoco sería una sorpresa para él —ni para Tomura— que en cualquier momento ella sacara sus cuchillos.

Porque ese es el modo en el funciona entre los tres.

 **iii.-**

A ojos de Toga, Dabi es similar a un cuervo con las alas prendidas en fuego. Un espejismo en cuerpo sólido con mirada de océano y hollín en las palmas de las manos. Con cabellos de carbón y un olor perpetuo a piel quemada que la enloquece —aún más y sólo si eso es posible—. Le dan ganas de tocarla y lamerla y clavar sus molares en ella hasta que se sienta saciada por completo— lo cual probablemente sería nunca. Es un ente silencioso de sonrisa encantadora y gesto indiferente. Dabi es un misterio indescifrable que ella ni siquiera busca responder. Él es una calidez fría, y Toga se siente arder bajo su tacto— siente que la inunda la fiebre y no le importaría ser incinerada por su quirk, aquello sería algo divertido a su parecer.

(El sentir sus flamas abrasándola y besándole la piel hasta reducirla a un montón de cenizas irreconocibles— pero _hermosas_ , aun hermosa por sobre todo.)

Dabi. Dabi. Y su nombre se siente casi como poesía entre sus labios de mimbre. Quiere gritarlo hasta que le sangre la garganta y las cuerdas vocales se le corten como con tijeras. Quiere tocarle como a un instrumento y usar sus huesos como joyería— ¿A que no se vería bien?

Quiere beber toda su sangre.

Por otro lado Tomura— él probablemente es como un fantasma. Un pozo sin fondo de desprecio y ansiedad y destrucción y comentarios mordaces que ella apenas escucha. Tomura con su piel agrietada y su cuello marcado

(ella aún recuerda la primera vez que le dijo frente a frente lo mucho que le gustaban y él solamente se quedó en silencio antes de ordenarle que no dijera estupideces)

y sus ojos escarlata—

A Toga le gustan sus ojos, tan tan tan rojos que le recuerdan a la sangre —le gustaría aún más poder arrancárselos y llevarlos colgando en el cuello, un precioso amuleto de la suerte ¿no?—.

Shigaraki que dice que ellos no le importan, y pese a ello aún es precavido al tocarles. Pronunciando siempre amenazas vacías de destrozarlos con su quirk, y a Toga en realidad no le importaría que lo hiciese. Sería una forma interesante de morir.

Shigaraki que se odia a sí mismo, tal vez un poquito más de lo que odia la sociedad en la que viven.

Ella quiere recitar su nombre e interpretar con ella una canción triste (To-mu-ra-kun). Quiere clavarle sus cuchillos, allí donde la piel se encuentra con los músculos, y acariciar el dolor que trae escondido entre las costillas rotas y los huesos de polvo.

Quiere beber toda su sangre.

Esboza una sonrisita al sentir el calor que emana del cuerpo de Dabi rodearlos a los tres casi como un velo. Y son manos perdidas en cuerpos ajenos, explorando y marcando. No son delicados, para nada, ¿pero de qué otra forma podría ser entre ellos?

Toga se arrima un poco más contra Tomura, con algo de descaro mueve las caderas contra su torso, la falda subiéndose un par de centímetros más y puede oír a Tomura chasquear la lengua.

—No pruebes mi paciencia Himiko (podría matarte en menos de un segundo, ¿lo sabes verdad? Lo sabes y aun así—) —advierte con voz grave mientras Dabi sonríe ligeramente al verlos.

Y ella sólo ríe (y ríe y ríe y ríe), sintiendo tres de los dedos de Shigaraki recorrer la parte interna de sus muslos y los brazos de Dabi estirándose hasta alcanzarla, jugueteando tentativamente con el borde de su suéter y—

—Díganme Toga (y déjenme zambullirme en ustedes y hundir mis manos en sus almas, marcarles de por vida con mi cariño y deseo y resguardar sus huellas en los recovecos de mi mente mal construida. Que yo no conozco otra forma de querer que la que hace sangrar corazones ajenos.

Oh, pero a ustedes eso no les importaría, ¿ _verdad_?)

Y ellos aceptan sus palabras silenciosas y le sostienen y le hacen sentir viva y la tocan la tocan la tocan y sangran por ella y.

.

.

.

.

No es amor. Eso lo saben.

Porque ninguno de los tres sabe cómo amar.


End file.
